


Blossoming Desolation

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Blood, M/M, Tainted AU, reincarnation ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mikleo…Not a day went by that he didn’t look to the sky, and picture those eyes that he would give anything to see again.





	Blossoming Desolation

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Mikleohno. She had to introduce me to a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA) that got my brain wrapped in tainted au.
> 
> I know this is super short for me, but here's hoping you all... enjoy... anyway.

Nothing but the sound of coughing reached Sorey as he fell to his knees; bloodied sword clattering away from him. He reached for the body in front of him. Pale hands, stained red, aquamarine hair splattered, and dull violet eyes. He pulled the body into his lap, a hand against a deathly cold cheek.

“Sorey…” He winced at how the voice cracked.

“Mikleo I—”

“It’s okay,” he groaned as he gripped his bleeding ribs. A faint green glow radiating.

“I-I thought…”

“It was her. I know. I didn’t snap out of it myself until…” Sorey’s other hand twisted against Mikleo’s chest.

“There’s so much… So much we didn’t get to do.” Tear streamed down Sorey’s cheeks as he pulled Mikleo even closer. “I never even—”

“Sorey.” Every muscle burned as Mikleo reached up for Sorey’s collar and pulled him down into a rough kiss. It lasted only a second, and broken sobs rose from Sorey’s throat as Mikleo laid back down.

“You never needed to say it.” He squirmed, bringing his hands to different parts of his body, forcing his artes past their limit. Anything to give him a few more seconds with Sorey.

Every move more careful than the last, Sorey settled down next to Mikleo, both laying on their sides. Sorey brought both hands to Mikleo’s cheeks, and rested his forehead against the circlet. Even with his body trembling and lungs aflame, Sorey pushed his lips against Mikleo’s.

Never had Mikleo felt this cold. Sorey laced his fingers between Mikleo’s as they pulled apart. Those violet eyes were growing duller by the moment. Sorey managed a smile, but all life in Mikleo’s face vanished.

“Mik…” Sorey couldn’t finish. Knives penetrated his chest, tight coils wound up his lips, his vision flickered in and out, and all the while his grip on Mikleo never loosened. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of strings snapping, and a sudden sense of loneliness he hadn’t felt since making the pact with Lailah.

___________________________________

Black cape flowing behind him, Sorey continued his walk through Artorious’ Throne. The hellions had long since learned to keep their distance. Without Heldalf, the place had fallen in disarray. This was the only place Sorey could be without ruining more of the world. Rose had succeeded where he had failed. While this place should have been purified when she bound herself to Maotelus, Sorey’s presence was enough to maintain it. He wished nothing more than for Rose to wake up, and while it went against every reason for a malevolent being to exist, Sorey would protect her. He wouldn’t lose another person he cared for.

 _Mikleo…_ Not a day went by that he didn’t look to the sky, and picture those eyes that he would give anything to see again. Although this day felt particularly heavy. A whole century had passed. The occasional questioning wind would blow through, but Sorey never saw hair of his former friends. His feet carried him aimlessly. Or so he thought.

Standing in the middle of Camlann, he spun around. Something was in the air. Something familiar. It can’t be— He raced through the whole village, and into the depths of Mabinogio. Up the stairs, through the long hall way, and into the Circular Hall, Sorey went breathless. There on the ground, sat a boy with short brunette hair, side swept bangs, and radiant violet eyes. He rubbed his head for a moment before stumbling to his feet. He back stepped upon seeing Sorey, yet his body language showed no fear.

Sorey knew this would be slow. But he would wait a millennium if needed.


End file.
